When She's Gone
by blazerules34
Summary: A reflection on the Blood of Olympus battle gone wrong, where Percy loses the one most important to him, and loses himself.


** Hey guys. I have been having some…thoughts about Blood of Olympus. I'm honestly really scared about to read it…is anyone else scared? Like, I'm excited, but I've been part of this fandom since 2009…and I don't know what I'm going to do when it's over. Anyway, this also spawns from me watching If I Stay twice. Please enjoy.**

Even two months later, Percy knew it wasn't supposed to happen that way. It kept him up at night; he looked like he had black eyes due to the lack of sleep. He never talked to any of his friends, or any of the remaining seven. He rarely left his cabin, and not even Chiron bothered him.

Percy should have been out enjoying his life, counseling younger campers every summer and whenever things got too dangerous in the mortal world for him. He should have been hanging out with Tyson, fooling around, fighting monsters. He should have been…with Annabeth.

"Oh, gods…" Percy mumbled, his eyes tearing up as he thought about it once again. Lying on his bunk, staring up at the ceiling of his cabin (where he was still alone), it replayed over and over again in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and every time he thought about it, the tears started to fall.

_Time seemed to slow down as Percy gazed around the battle. He only needed a second to catch his breath, and to see who he needed to help next. Frank had turned into an eagle, and was diving down and slashing the eyes of any giant with his talons. Occasionally, he would dive down and turn back into himself and fire with his bow. Percy couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride as he watched, for just a split second, Frank and Hazel work together to destroy Clytius._

_ Percy moved to the side, the earth sucking at his feet. It wasn't that big of a deal, only a minor annoyance. Gaea's power was mainly focused on forming into her true form; her sons, the giants, were helping by trying to kill two demigods at her feet. So far, they weren't doing so well._

_ Jason and Piper were working together to bring down Porphyrion, and Jason was using his ability to fly to try and distract the giant from Piper, who slashed the back of the giant's knee, causing him to fall. Right before his eyes, Zeus struck Porphyrion with a lightning bolt, and the giant wailed and turned to ash._

_ The Earth trembled and shook, Gaea realizing that, now, most of her sons were dead. The remaining giants fought against the demigods and the gods with renewed energy and anger. Percy saw a flash of fire, and some unfortunate monster caught fire. Percy made a mental note of Leo's general location, and looked for Annabeth._

_ Right as he started to look for her, she shouted his name. "Percy!"_

_ Fear shot through him. She sounded terrified. He turned towards where he had heard Annabeth's voice, and ran as fast as he could, the ground sucking at his feet. He could see her, surrounded by a half circle of monsters. He could just see her between two. His heart sank as he recognized Polybotes distinctive hair and laugh._

_ Polybotes chuckled, and the circle of monsters pressed in closer. Annabeth's knife was gone; she hadn't been very attached to it, but she could fight just as well with it._

_ "No son of the sea god to save you now, eh? I'd love to kill you slowly, but I'm saving that for your boyfriend…"_

_ "Wait!" Percy yelled, only ten feet away, pushing himself more than ever before. It happened so fast…yet so slowly…_

_ Annabeth turned to look at him, her eyes wide and scared. He had never seen her look so scared before. She mouthed something, something he would never forget. "_I love you._"_

_ Right as he broke past the circle, Polybotes simply lifted his hand and swatted Annabeth as hard as he could. She flew past him, and her body hit the ground, bounced, and then she was still._

_ Everything shattered. Percy's vision went red. He felt the exact same rage that he felt when he tried to kill Akhyls with her own poison, except magnified by one hundred percent. Everything kept happening in slow motion. _

_ Polybotes started to laugh, and Percy lost it. He roared in anger, fear, and grief; Annabeth was too still. She was too still._

_ Everything next was a blur. Monsters fell, struck down by Riptide. Percy vaguely remembered fighting Polybotes, with the help of two gods; Poseidon, his trident in his hand, and an outraged Athena. Together, they finished off the giant for good._

Annabeth had died as soon she hit the ground. Polybotes had used the precise amount of strength to hit her and send her flying, and yet she wasn't dead, she felt everything. But as soon as she hit the hard ground, Gaea sucked the life right out of her.

Percy couldn't remember the rest of the battle, but he knew they had won. Only Annabeth had died; none of the seven had died besides her, neither had Nico or Reyna. The Romans and the Greeks hadn't fought, because Nico had arrived just in time with Reyna. Octavian, who had been spreading anger and fear, and rumors about the Greeks, had been cast out due to traitorous motivations.

Without Annabeth, Percy didn't care, though. He was invited to a huge party on Mount Olympus a few days after the battle, and he didn't attend. The one person he wanted to go to it with was dead. And he was alone.

So alone.

There came a day, when a monster from the woods attacked the camp. Percy was sitting in the mess hall, with the rest of the campers, and as soon as he noticed what was happening, he saw it as an opportunity. An escape.

Chiron saw it happening, saw Percy stand up and run outside, but before he could stop him, Percy was gone. He grabbed his bow and charged out, but Percy had disappeared in the sea of demigods.

It was just a hellhound. A typical monster that demigods had to deal with. Before anyone could do anything, Percy Jackson ran up to the hellhound, and then, as people started to run closer to help him, he let his sword down. The hellhound, sensing an easy kill, slashed him with his claws and continued to slice, scratch, and attack Percy's dying body.

Percy Jackson, at the age of 17, was dead.

Down in the Underworld, not too much longer, two heroes were reunited in Elysium and they celebrated with a kiss. Their lives were over, but really, they had done everything they needed to do. The Titans were gone, the Giants defeated. Gaea was asleep once again. They had saved the world…twice.

And they had the rest of eternity to be together.

**I don't know how to feel about this. I really don't. This is kind of based off of my secret fear, because I don't want Annabeth or Percy to die. Share your fears please.**


End file.
